Shiia
by Kagome06
Summary: It's been 7 years since Kagome's been to Feudal Japan. She has one daughter and her name is Shiia. This is a story about shiia and Kagome's life after 7 years in modern day Japan. I would like to give credit to Msmeline (Sorry if I spell your name wrong).
1. The Beginning

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^ " Means talking. ' means thinking or 'stuff' that.  
  
Shiia.  
  
Ch. 1-The beginning.  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room. She was typing on a laptop that was on a desk. Next to the laptop, on her left side was a stack of papers. Kagome kept glancing at the papers then she would type on her laptop. Kagome repeated this a few times then she would flip the paper over and move it to another pile that was on her right side. Kagome then would start over. Kagome was twenty-five years old and hated her life. Ever since she left Feudal Japan, she had fell into a smaller version of Hell. It had been seven years since Kagome left and she regretted every day of it. Right after Kagome came back to present day Tokyo, she had a daughter named Shiia. Shiia had long black hair and golden eyes. Shiia had her dad's sensitive ears, but they were human ears. She also inherited his good sense of smell, his claws and fangs; only these were miniature versions of his. Shiia was six and a half years old. Kagome loved her daughter and realized that Shiia was keeping her sane. Kagome sighed and kept doing her work. Finally after another hour, Kagome saved her work and shut down the laptop. She walked over to her bed and found that her daughter had already fallen asleep. Kagome smiled and stared at her. After a few moments Kagome walked to the bedroom closet and changed into her pajamas. Kagome also grabbed a mat, a blanket, and a pillow. Kagome laid out her bed next to the one Shiia was sleeping in. Kagome sighed and walked over to the desk. She turned out the light and went to bed. *~*~*~*~*~*~* InuYasha stared at the fire in front of him. He always had is mind on Kagome and how he wished that she would come back. "InuYasha?" A small voice quietly asked disrupting his thoughts. "Ne?" InuYasha growled from the back of his throat. "Do you think that Kagome will ever come back?" A little Kitsune stared at the dog demon. "Shippou, I really don't know.and I think that I'll never know because you ask me this every damn night!" InuYasha bellowed at Shippou making him retreated into the farthest corner of the hut they were in. InuYasha kept staring at the fire as he remembers the day that Kagome left.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Now where are you going?" InuYasha grouched at Kagome as she pasted him by while going to the well. "Home." Kagome simply said as she stopped and looked at him. "You are home." "My home is not here." "Why are you going?" InuYasha quickly asked her to try to make her mad. "I have things that needed to be done there." "Do them here." "I can't InuYasha. I can only do them there." Kagome gave InuYasha a pleading look just to let him let her go. "Fine then." InuYasha rolled his eyes, "But I want you back when you get done with whatever you are doing." "Ne, I will." Kagome waved bye to her companions and jumped down the well. ~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"I can't believe I let her go! Damn it!" InuYasha glared at the fire as the night became colder.  
  
AN: Okay this is my first fan fic, so please don't be mad at me. (Begs on her knees) This is a short chapter like many of mine are going to be. Uh, let's see.I want to tell everyone that Msmelanie is a great writer and I want to give a lot of credit to her for giving me an idea about writing (Applauses for Msmelanie) And that if you're a BIG Kikyou fan please don't read Chapter 9. 


	2. You need to tell

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Shiia.  
  
Ch. 2-You need to tell.  
  
"MOM! I can't find them!" Shiia began to throw things around her room, "MOM!!!" Shiia yelled almost to the crying point. She ran into the kitchen and found Kagome holding earplugs our to her daughter. Shiia thrusted the ear plugs into her ears as a police car rushed by with its sirens blaring, "Thanks mom, you always have an extra pair." Shiia smiled at her mom. "I know." Kagome cracked a fake smile to her daughter. "Can we go to grandmas today?" Shiia asked all of the sudden, taking Kagome by surprise. "Maybe. Now go change into your school uniform and hand me those ear plugs that are in your hand." Kagome pointed to Shiia's hand. "Ne, mom." Shiia handed back the earplugs and went to go change. Moments later, Shiia came out wearing the same kind of uniform that Kagome wore when she was in jr. high, but only the uniform represented the school district itself. Meaning that Shiia was going to the same school district that Kagome went too, "Mom, I hate this outfit." Shiia made a disgusted face expression that made her look like her father. "Ha, ha, ha!" Kagome began to chuckle. "What's so damn funny?" Shiia asked with her hands on her hips. "You just-" Kagome smiled, "-Looked like your father. And Shiia, please watch your mouth." Kagome grabbed her purse and then grabbed Shiia's hand, "Let's go to school." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Another boring day. It's been like this for seven long years." Shippou sighed and looked lazily across the field next to the town. Shippou idly stared at InuYasha, who was sitting up in a tree. InuYasha was staring at the sky trying to figure out what he said to make everyone but Shippou go away, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What in the hell did I say to make everyone go away." InuYasha closed his eyes as the memory filled his vision. ~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Can't you see that since Kagome's gone that there is nothing to do?!" InuYasha yelled at his friends. "Ne, we can see InuYasha, but we don't want to leave you alone. Knowing you, you might do something stupid and kill someone or yourself for that matter." Miroku waved his hand up and down showing that he was hot. "Feh. I don't need any damn person to watch over me like I'm a damn baby." InuYasha pointed out. "Fine then I'm leaving." Sango replied and told her cat to transform. She hoped on and left. "Since Kagome's not here, then I have no use for you dog turd." Kouga announced and also left. 'Good. I don't need a wimpy wolf to be here anyhow.' InuYasha smiled to himself. "I'm also leaving. I hope to see you in the near future." Miroku waved and walked north. "Aren't you going to leave me too?" InuYasha barked at Shippou. "I have nowhere to go. You and Kagome were my home, and you still are." Shippou looked up at the dog demon. "Feh, fine." InuYasha muttered to his last friend.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes and started to play with Tetsusaiga. The sky was turning orange and the sun was setting, making everything cast a shadow. InuYasha sighed deeply and jumped down from the tree. He went back into the hut. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Okay mom. Sure. Fine. All right. See you tomorrow." Kagome hung up the phone, "SHIIA!" She called to her daughter. "Shiia appeared on her mom's shoulder, "Ne mom? Whatcha want?" Kagome pulled Shiia into her lap; "We're going to go to grandma's tomorrow. So I want you to pack a suit case for one week."  
  
The next day Kagome and Shiia went to Mrs. Higurashi's house. "Now before we go inside the house don't forget to use your manners." Kagome looked sternly at her daughter knowing that she can get some of her dad's rudeness. Kagome parked the car in front of her old house. "Got it mom." Shiia smiled big as she jumped out of the car. Kagome shook her head sideways and grabbed the bags out of the backseat of the car. Kagome walked toward her mom and smiled a fake smile. "Hello Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi grinned ear from ear knowing that her daughter was still alive and in one piece. "Mom." Kagome placed the bags down on the ground and gave her mom a hug. Mrs. Higurashi saw Kagome had brought her laptop with her, "I thought I said no work?" She looked at Kagome with some concern. "I know but just in case something came up that's all. I promise." Kagome gave her mom pleading eyes. "Okay." Mrs. Higurashi mumbled as though she was not for sure or not. Once inside Kagome made Shiia grab a few bags and she directed her to Kagome's old bedroom. "Mom." Came a young male's voice from down the hall. Kagome peeked her head out of her bedroom and saw her little brother Sota, "Hey little brother." Kagome once more put on a fake smile. "Hey! I didn't know you were here. How long are you staying?" Sota asked. "We're staying for one week then I got to get back to my busy life." "We're?" "Yeah, Shiia's here." Sota stood silent for a minute then he looked at his sister, "Do you miss him?" Kagome still had her fake smile plastered to her face, "Every day of my life." "Does her know?" "Nope. Probably never will either." "You need to tell him, you know that right?" "Ne, but I don't want to go back." Tears began to swell in Kagome's eyes. Sota kept quiet for a minute, "But you need to tell him Kagome. You need to stop fighting you urge to go back. You can't let him go and you know it." Sota turned around and began to walk down the hall, "Kagome, you are the only one who can go there and tell him." Sota rounded the corner and walked back downstairs. Kagome kept silent and held the tears back. Her plastered fake smile disappeared. 'Maybe Sota's right. He's got to know, but the-" "Mom?" Shiia disrupted Kagome's thoughts. Kagome turned and looked at her daughter. "Ne?" Kagome plastered her fake smile on. "Can I go play outside with Uncle Sota?" "Uh, er, sure but dress warm." Kagome nodded and watched her daughter dash outside.  
  
AN: All right, a longer chapter then my first but, at lest this chapter gives you most of the information that you need to know what is going on. Have any questions or such not then ask me in your reviews. I note that I give Msmelanie most of the credit here. 


	3. Back to Feudal Japn

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch. 3-Back to Feudal Japan  
  
Kagome pulled on her coat and walked outside. From a window on the second story house Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter leave. Kagome walked over to the shed that had the well inside its walls. 'I hate this place.' Kagome walked into the shed, "It's still tacked to the top." Kagome sighed. On top of the well was six boards tacked. They covered up the well making it impossible for anyone to go to Feudal Japan and making anyone from their come here. Kagome went over to the back of the shed. On a dusty shelve she found a hammer that had been recently put there. She then went back over to the well with the hammer in her hand, "I hate to do this, but I need too." Kagome began to pry the nails from the boards as tears fell from her eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "INUYASHA!" A voice rang out. InuYasha opened his eyes and saw Shippou standing at the bottom of the tree he was in, "Ne? What do you want?" He grumbled. "It's our daily check up on the well!" Shippou yelled up at him. 'WE?!?!?!' InuYasha gave the little Kitsune a disturbing look, 'If it helps the little kid to enthuse his imagination that that well it going to work then I guess that I'll come.' InuYasha jumped down from the tree, "Lets go." He mumbled. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Shiia, will you please come with me?" Kagome looked at her zombie like daughter. "In a minute!" Shiia grouched as she stared at the TV. "Damn TV!" Kagome hissed and turned the TV off. "Why did you do that?" Shiia growled at her mom. "Just get on your sweater and come on!" Kagome commanded her daughter to do. Shiia did what she was told and followed her mom outside to the well. "Hold onto my hand because I don't know if you will go threw or not." Kagome told Shiia. The two jumped into the well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I don't see anything or smell anything for that fact." InuYasha pointed out to Shippou, "I'm going back to the hut. If you want you can stand out here all night because nothing is going to happen." InuYasha turned around to walk back to the hut, but no soon did he turn around, did he spun back on his heels and dashed toward the well. "Did you smell that?" Shippou asked excitedly. "Ne, it's Kagome's scent-" InuYasha sniffed once more, "-And some kind of demon smell, but it's not demon more like human." InuYasha glared into the deep dark well. "She might be in trouble." Shippou looked worriedly at InuYasha. Just then did Kagome and Shiia jump out of the well. InuYasha stared in shock at the older version of Kagome. Once Kagome and Shiia landed on ground, InuYasha dashed over to them, knocking Shiia over. "KAGOME!" InuYasha smiled in joy as he embraced he in a hug. Tears slipped from his eyes, "I've missed you." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ear. "I've missed you too." Kagome whispered back. She gently kissed InuYasha's check, making him blush slightly, "I need to tell you something." Kagome looked at InuYasha with some concern. "What?" InuYasha returned the concern "Let's go back to the hut and then I'll tell you." Kagome made a fake smile at InuYasha. "Fine." InuYasha muttered, "Let's go." He motioned Kagome onto his back, but Kagome refused. "I can walk." Kagome picked up Shiia from the ground and began to walk behind InuYasha, 'Poor Shiia. Before she meets her father he has to knock her out!' Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome was now sitting next to a warm fire with Shiia in her lap. Kagome looked at the fire, "InuYasha, she is what I want to talk to you about." Kagome lowered her head as if she was pointing to Shiia. "What about her?" InuYasha asked with boredom, 'Why should I even care about her? All she looks like is a human.' InuYasha looked at Shiia. Kagome took a deep breath, "InuYasha.this is Shiia."Kagome paused trying to figure out her words, ".She is, er, my daughter." "And?" InuYasha just stared at Shiia, 'She does look like Kagome, so who would of figured.' "And-" Kagome gulped, "-She's yours too." 'Here comes the explosion!' "WHAT?!?!?" InuYasha bellowed, "How? When?" InuYasha began to hesitate. "Shiia was born right after I came back. She is ¼ hanyou and she got most of your genes." Kagome was now looking at her daughter, "She's got your rudeness, your eyes, your claws, your sense of smell and hearing. She's also got some of your powers." "What did she get from you?" InuYasha asked a bit pleased about Shiia. "Shiia got my sense of humor, hair, miko powers and my big heart." Kagome said so softly that it was almost a whisper. 'Shiia, my pup. Who would expect me being a dad?' InuYasha kept looking at his daughter. Shiia began to shiver from the cold and tried to get warm by moving closer to her mom. Kagome looked up from Shiia to InuYasha, "I can't stay forever. Shiia isn't use to the weather here and she needs modern day necessities. She especially needs the home we live in." "You have to stay! With out you around here life is like Hell. All of these youkai that think they are bigger and better try to kill everyone around here!" InuYasha barked at Kagome. "My life hasn't been a piece of cake either! I have a job to keep up with and a child to feed! I'm on call 24/7 InuYasha! But no you don't know what it's like being a parent! Now do you!" Kagome had reached her breaking point with InuYasha at the moment, "It's always about you isn't it?! Never about anyone else!" Shiia started to shiver more in her arms, "Take her!" Kagome thrusted Shiia in InuYasha's arms, "You have that top to keep you and her warm!" " I don't want her!" InuYasha made a disgusted face. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS FREEZING!" Kagome roared. InuYasha kept quiet. He already knew that he had ticked Kagome off. The two stared into the fire as an unusual silence filled the air. "Look InuYasha. My life has been a wreck since I left. I have a job, bills and a family to keep up. I'm not carefree and a teenager anymore. I'm an adult." Kagome finally spoke up. "Is that what stopped you from coming back?" InuYasha asked. "I guess." Kagome replied. The two once again fell silent. Moments later Shiia began to stir in InuYasha's lap. They looked down on her and watched her look up at InuYasha. "Are you my dad?" Shiia all of the sudden asked. "That's what I've been told." InuYasha answered. "Okay, good night then." Shiia fell back asleep in InuYasha's lap. "G'Night." InuYasha mumbled. 'Weird.' Kagome glanced down at her daughter, "I'm going to sleep InuYasha. See you in the morning." Kagome got up and walked over to the other end of the hut and lay down on a mat. 'Good night Kagome.' InuYasha went back on staring at the fire.  
  
AN: Okay chapter 3 is more of a info chapter about how InuYasha and Kagome get into a fight. I'm not really good at this kind of stuff. I would like to thank Msmelanie for the idea about the hut thing. She has a hut thingy in her story. READ IT IF YOU HAVE NOT!!! It's the best! 


	4. Meeting Old friends

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch.4-Meeting old friends.  
  
"Please don't go!" Shippou begged Kagome. "I have too Shippou. I'm sorry." Kagome gave the small kitsune a hug, "I try to visit. Okay?" "Fine" Shippou sniffed. Kagome pulled out a small charm out of her pocket, "Here, have this. Then you'll remember me." "Thank you Kagome." Shippou smiled slightly. Kagome leaned down and hugged Shippou once more. She turned around and walked out of the hut with Shiia by her side. "Where are you going?" Shippou sneered at InuYasha. "I'm going with her. Tell the old hag to watch over till I get back. We really don't want any kind of youkai to eat you, now do we?" InuYasha followed Kagome out of the hut. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Can I call you Dad?" Shiia asked InuYasha as she ran around him and Kagome. "Er.I don't care. As long as I can call you 'pup'." InuYasha muttered. "Fine." Shiia stopped running around them and began to run ahead of them. "Very energetic." InuYasha stared at Shiia. "Yes she is. I'm use to it because she runs around my house like this." Kagome nodded to their daughter. "What's that dad ?" Shiia grinned ear to ear as she pointed to InuYasha's side. "That's Tetsusaiga, pup." InuYasha stressed on the word pup. 'Great. I can see a fight coming on.' Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and transformed it, "See. Only I can only transform it." InuYasha started to wave Tetsusaiga around. After a few minutes, InuYasha put Tetsusaiga back. "Can I try?" Shiia looked at InuYasha with big eyes. "I said that I can only transform it." InuYasha muttered to Shiia. "Please !!!!" Shiia begged. "Just give her the sword InuYasha!" Kagome finally spoke up. 'Fine.' InuYasha handed over Tetsusaiga with some concern. "Look mom!" Shiia began to swing Tetsusaiga around, "I look like that big oaf!" Shiia smiled big, 'Let's see if I can transform it.' Shiia looked at the sword. Shiia began to concentrated on the Tetsusaiga and finally after a few silent seconds, Shiia transformed Tetsusaiga. "She-" Kagome stared at her daughter "But how?" InuYasha watched Shiia swing the now bigger form of Tetsusaiga around saying over and over that she was 'like that big oaf.' "Shiia, please give InuYasha Tetsusaiga back." Kagome told her daughter. "Fine mom." Shiia sighed and untransformed Tetsusaiga, "Here you go you big oaf." Shiia tossed Tetsusaiga at InuYasha as though it was a rag, "Can we go now?" Shiia whined to her mom. "Er.yes." Kagome nodded and the family went on toward the well. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Look at them. Should we surprise her, Miroku?" A male's voice said to Miroku and a girl as they watched Kagome, Shiia and InuYasha. "I think we should surprise her Kouga. What about you Sango?" Miroku looked at his two companions. "I guess." Sango looked at the older version of Kagome. 'She has grown from a child to an adult.Kagome, my friend.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Look mom it the well that we came out of!" Shiia dashed up to the well and looked into it, 'Empty and we came out of it. Weird.' Shiia quickly looked up and started to growl as she stared from behind Kagome. "What's wrong? Shiia?" Kagome looked at her daughter with worry. "Someone's coming." Shiia growled. InuYasha sniffed the air; "It's just-" He turned toward Kagome and stared pasted her. He began to shout, "Kouga, Miroku and Sango." Kagome turned around and saw three figures come out of the forest, "Ah, my three friends." Kagome smiled. "Friends? Feh!" InuYasha grunted. "Looks like Kagome's back and now she's going to be mine dog turd." Kouga smiled as he glanced over Kagome's features. Kouga took a few steps toward Kagome. "Get the hell away from my mom you shit head!" Shiia bellowed as she extended her claws and growled at Kouga. "My, my." Kouga looked at Shiia, "Who's the little runt?" Kouga sniffed the air, "Never mind. I can tell who this creature belongs too." Kouga looked at InuYasha, "Have you taught it to fetch yet?" "KOUGA!!!" Kagome bellowed at the wolf youkai, "THIS IS MY DAUGHTER! AND I REALLY DON'T APPRECIATE THAT YOU DON'T CALL MY DAUGHTER THOSE CRUEL WORDS!" Kagome slapped Kouga hard across the face. InuYasha and everyone else looked at Kagome astound. 'Did she just slap Kouga?' InuYasha looked at the raging Kagome, 'Wow! She's got more guts then I do.' InuYasha began to smile. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* InuYasha and his group walked back to the hut and ran into Kaede for the first time that Kagome has been back. Kaede was surprised to see Kagome back after her long absent. Kagome ushered everyone in the hut and promised that she would explain everything to them. "It this ye child?" Kaede asked after Kagome made everyone sit around the fire. "She is. Her name is Shiia." Kagome looked down at the fourth hanyou sitting in her lap. "Feh! You old hag can't see the resemblance between her and Kagome?" InuYasha grunted at Kaede. Kaede shook her head in shame for InuYasha, "Whom is ye father?" Kaede looked at Shiia. "Well old lady, I've been told it's that oaf over there." Shiia pointed to InuYasha, "But I really don't know in the slighted hell who it is." Shiia shrugged her shoulders. "Do ye know?" Kaede looked at Kagome. "Well, Shiia was born right after I went back to present time Japan. And I determined InuYasha because he was the last person I was with." Kagome stole a side-glance at InuYasha. He started to pretend that he didn't hear. "Look Sango, Kagome became a mother, so why don't you become the mother of my child?" Miroku smiled big at Sango. "In you dream." Sango growled at the monk. She turned toward Kagome, "What does 'Shiia' mean?" Kagome looked down at her daughter, and then to her friend, "It means young girl hanyou." 'Or in my words, daughter of InuYasha.' Kaede nodded her head showing that she understood and Kagome went on to everything else about her life before she came her.  
  
  
  
AN: This is chapter 4. Not much in my opinion, but that's just me. I just want to tell everyone that I get my ideas from the stories that Msmelanie writes. *Claps for her fave writer of InuYasha future child stories * But really. If you haven't read her story you should. It's a great story and she's a great writer. ^_^ Next chapter is what happens when Kagome and InuYasha get alone together. 


	5. Tears and Kisses

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch. 5-Tears and Kisses.  
  
Kagome held the now sleeping Shiia in her lap as she stared at the fire in front of her. Kagome just finished telling everyone how she thought it was InuYasha's child and the reason why she was gone for so long. "So what your saying is that after you took care of your problem in your era, you got caught up in your studies and taking care of Shiia?" Sango asked Kagome. "Ne.plus my grandfather nailed the well shut." Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes, 'Don't cry.be strong.' Kagome tried to blink back the tears. "When did he do that?" Miroku lazily leaned against the hut's wall. "Right after I came back.and Shiia was born." Kagome lowered her head and gazed at her daughter, 'I wish someone would hold me." Kagome glanced at InuYasha, who was also staring at Shiia, "I kept the well closed for seven long years until yesterday." Kagome couldn't hold back the tears any longer, "Excuse me." Kagome thrust Shiia into Sango's lap and quickly walked out of the hut. "Kagome?" Came a voice from behind her. Kagome looked and saw InuYasha standing in the hut's doorway. She stopped and smiled slightly. InuYasha walked the few feet between them and the two continued to walk on. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Was it hard to come back?" InuYasha asked as the two walked threw the woods. "Not that hard." Kagome lied. "Kagome." InuYasha stopped walking and looked into Kagome's eyes, 'She seems distant, lost.alone." InuYasha tried to search for some light in her eyes as he had saw numerous times when she was a teenager. Kagome stared back. She didn't know what to do. InuYasha reached forward and brushed Kagome's black hair out of her face, "InuYasha." Tears began to swell in her eyes once more. 'I can't let her go again." InuYasha embraced Kagome and began to kiss her deeply. Kagome silently cried to herself because she finally got her wish that she wished for many years. Kagome then felt a small liquid drop on her cheek. She slightly opened her eyes and saw that InuYasha too, was crying. She broke the kiss and looked at him. "I will never let you go again Kagome." InuYasha whispered. "Ne, and I'll never let you go again." Kagome smiled to herself as the two began their journey back to the village. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Do you think they'll come back?" Shippou asked as he stared outside. "I really don't know little one." Sango replied. Shiia began to stir in Sango's arms. She looked up and saw that she was not in her mom's arms but her mom's friends, "Where's my mom?" Shiia asked tiredly. "Er.um, she'll be back.here in a bit.cause she, um-" Sango was interrupted by Shippou. "-Went to the market place." "Okay." Shiia muttered then went back to sleep. Sango only rolled her eyes, 'I feel sorry for Kagome.' The cold outside began to get colder as Kagome and InuYasha walked hand in hand back to the hut.  
  
AN: Er.this chapter really only tells you about Kagome and InuYasha's feelings toward each other.so there's really not much to say.BUT! I would like to thank my first 4 reviewers. They are SO cool and SUPER nice! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! And once more THANKS! You make me happy! Anyhow I give credit to Msmelanie. Now click below for the next chapter. 


	6. The Question

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch. 6-The question  
  
'Should I ask her? Will she think I'm a fool?' InuYasha paced back and forth across the hut as he waited for Shippou, Sango, Shiia and Kagome to come back from the town's market place. "Calm down InuYasha.what ever you want to do she probably like it." A smile crept over Miroku's face. "BE QUIET!" InuYasha barked at Miroku and walked out of the hut, 'Stupid perverted monk.' InuYasha walked toward the forest, 'I'll stay up in this tree and wait or Kagome to come back.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~* "So what happened last night?" Sango asked Kagome as Kagome ordered a pound of rice. "Nothing." Kagome paid the man some money and began to walk back to Kaede's hut. "There had to be something between you." Kagome began to blush. "Ah-ha! I knew something happened! Please tell me!" Sango pleaded with Kagome as they walked down the street. "Er." Kagome looked down at Shiia and Shippou, "Well." 'This is my personal business.' "I'm telling." Kagome firmly announced busting Sango's cute little bubble. 'Humph! I'll find out.' Sango followed Kagome back to Kaede's hut. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "INUYASHA!" A voice called out from bellow the tree he was in. He perked up and opened his eyes, 'Must have dozed off.' He looked below him and found Kagome smiling up at him. He jumped down from the branch he was sitting in. "InuYasha.dinner ready. We're having your fave, Ramen." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him back to the hut. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Goodnight mom." Shiia yawned as she pulled her blanket over her body. "Goodnight Shiia." Kagome smiled. Everyone but her and InuYasha was asleep, 'I wonder what InuYasha is thinking.' Kagome glimpsed at InuYasha and found him staring at her. Kagome blushed slightly. "Kagome." InuYasha all of the sudden said, "Let's go for a walk." Kagome only nodded as she followed InuYasha outside the hut. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Do you know when you're going back?" InuYasha asked as he gave Kagome a side-glance. "I don't know." Kagome replied. Silence settled between them as they walked up to a shore of a lake. "Are you happy here?" InuYasha watched Kagome sit on a rock. "I'm happier here then anywhere else." Kagome gave him a soft small smile. InuYasha walked over to Kagome, "Then marry me."  
  
  
  
AN: InuYasha is desperate for Kagome's answer, so click below to continue for her answer! I REALLY like the people who give me good reviews! 


	7. I Will

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch. 7- I will  
  
Kagome stared at InuYasha with shock, 'Did he just ask me to marry him?' InuYasha stood waiting for Kagome to answer, 'Ne, ne, ne, ne! Say ne!' Kagome cleared her throat slightly, "This is.um." Kagome made up her mind, "Ne InuYasha, I will marry you." InuYasha grinned at Kagome. He picked her up and twirled her around in circles, 'This is one of the happiest day of my life!' Crept into InuYasha's head. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I see them!" Shippou cried out as InuYasha and Kagome walked up to the hut hand in hand. The sun was now rising in the east. "And it looked like something happened." Sango held Shiia back from running to her mother. "What happened?" Shippou asked after he jumped on Kagome's shoulder when she got to the hut's door. "Everyone inside and we'll explain the situation." Kagome beamed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Really! That means I'll have a dad for good?" Shiia exclaimed as she jumped up and down in the hut. "Ne Shiia." Kagome nodded her head. "YAH!!!" Shiia kept jumping up and down.  
  
AN: Okay not so much as a surprise as I would like it to be.anyhow let's go on to the next chapter. 


	8. Wedding Plans and Dads

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch. 8-Wedding plans and dads.  
  
"Bye! We'll be back tomorrow!" Shiia waved as she, Kagome and InuYasha jumped down the well. Back in present day Japan, Kagome, InuYasha and Shiia climbed out of the well. They started to walk toward the house that InuYasha had visited years before. From a window in the second story, Kagome's mom watched them come from the hut. 'Kagome! Why didn't you just stay there?' Mrs. Higurashi dashed down the stairs and then quickly walked outside. "Mom!" Kagome threw her arms around her mother's neck, "Guess what?" Kagome pulled away from her mom. "What?" Mrs. Higurashi placed a fake smile n her face that she learned from her daughter. "I'm getting married." Kagome turned toward InuYasha, who smiled slightly. "Really? To who?" Mrs. Higurashi put on a real smile, 'Like I really didn't know.' "To my dad!" Shiia couldn't control herself. She jumped up into her grandmother's arms. "Congratulations." Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her granddaughter, 'At lest Shiia has her real dad.' "Do you know where and when your having your wedding?" Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, "Um.we haven't decided yet.we're going to talk about it tonight and talk with everyone tomorrow. Plus we're going back to Feudal Japan to tell everyone there." Kagome took Shiia out of Mrs. Higurashi's arms, "But we're going to my apartment to discuss everything." Kagome then kissed her mom on the cheek, "See ya tomorrow." They walked over to where Kagome parked her car three days ago. "What's this?" InuYasha looked at the car with disgust. "This is a car." Kagome opened the door for InuYasha, "Get in-" Kagome pointed to the seat, "And sit-" InuYasha had his face slammed into the concrete ground, "Wretch! What did I do?" InuYasha growled at Kagome when the 'sit' wore off. "Oh shit! I didn't know that it would still work after all of these years! I'm so sorry InuYasha!" Kagome covered her mouth as she tried to help InuYasha up off the ground. InuYasha grumbled some more then he saw the worried look on Kagome's face, 'She's not kidding.' "Fine." Inuyasha sat in the car and Kagome closed his door. Kagome walked over to her side of the car and got in. She looked behind her at Shiia, "Buckled up?" "Yep mom." Shiia nodded. Kagome turned back around and started the car, 'This is going to be a long day.' Kagome pulled into the street, 'A very long day.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I'm hungry!" InuYasha folded his arms as Kagome fumbled for her house key, "I'M HUNGRY!" InuYasha informed again. "Hold it! Kagome found her key and shoved it in the keyhole on the doorknob. Kagome thrusted the door open and lead them in the apartment. "This is it." Shiia announced as she ran from furniture to furniture, "This is our home." Shiia looked at InuYasha who was staring at her, "It's not that big, but it's just right for mom and me." Shiia smiled slightly then looked at Kagome, "Mom, can I go to-" Her stomach growled, "-I'm hungry. I want food." "Looks like she is right. We want food." InuYasha demanded. Kagome only sighed and walked to the kitchen, "You guys sit down in the chairs while I'll make some ramen." Kagome waited for the yell from InuYasha, but it didn't come, 'Huh? I guess because I didn't direct it to him.it doesn't sit him.' Kagome hit her head with her hand, 'DUH!' Kagome shook her head sideways as she grabbed the instant ramen cups. After a few minutes Kagome had finished preparing the ramen, "INUYASHA! SHIIA! YOUR SNACK IS READY!" Kagome bellowed out of the kitchen. "Coming!" Came the cheery voice from her daughter. After a few minutes she dragged InuYasha into the room, "Ramen! Yummy!" Shiia jumped into a chair that had two cups of ramen. "InuYasha." Kagome pointed to the chair a crossed from Shiia, "You're ramen is here." Kagome pointed to the four cups of ramen that was sitting on the table. Kagome smiled slightly as InuYasha walked over to the seat. "Thank you Kagome." InuYasha muttered. He began to inhale is food. Kagome sat down in the chair next to Shiia and slowly ate her one bowl of ramen, 'InuYasha acts so differently as though he has been in some kind of pain or something.' *~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Mom! I'm going to Savina's place! I'll be back at five for dinner!" Shiia dashed out of the door. "You're letting her go out on her own?" InuYasha looked at Kagome with some concern. "No InuYasha. She's going across the hall. You know next door." Kagome shook her head at InuYasha, "Besides we need to talk about our wedding plans." InuYasha nodded. "When do you want to have it?" "In two weeks." "Where?" "In my time." InuYasha began to cringe as a cop car with it's siren on pasted by. Kagome nodded as they began to talk some more about what to do and what to wear. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Are you getting a dad?" Savina asked Shiia as she bounced a ball to her. "Ne, ne.We found my real dad. Yesterday he asked my mom to marry him. And three days ago.I he found out that I was his." "Do you like your dad?" Savina asked as she bounced the ball back. "Yeah! He's the best! We have so much in common that mom gets a bit irked." "Does he love your mom?" "What do you mean." Shiia looked at Savina with some concern. "It could be like at in my family. My dad married my mom only because he was the father of me. Yesterday he walked out of the house and said he was divorcing my mom." Savina lowered her eyes to the ground and began to sniff. 'Great! I'm going to make her cry!' Shiia looked at Savina, "Hey! Why don't you and your mom have dinner with my family! You really should meet my dad!" Savina looked up at her friend, "Okay.let me get mommy and then we'll head over to your house." Savina walked out of the room to get her mom.  
  
AN: THANK YOU PEOPLE!!! YOU ARE THE BEST TO REVIEW ME!!! Hey Kory.I'll talk to you at school. And your story is a great cross over, really. All you have to do is remember how to spell your characters names right. 


	9. Dinner, Friends and Bedtime

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
Ch. 9-Dinner, Friends and bedtime.  
  
  
  
"MOM! I'm back! I brought Savina and her mom over with me to have dinner with us." Shiia bellowed as she kicked off her shoes when she walked in. "We're in the kitchen!" Kagome voice rang out from the back of the apartment. She led Savina and her mom to the back of the apartment. When they got into the kitchen Kagome turned around and smiled at Savina and her mom. "Hello Catrina!" Kagome grinned, "Why don't you introduce them to InuYasha Shiia." Kagome turned to Shiia. "Okay mom." Shiia turned to the two behind her, "This is my real dad. His name is InuYasha. He's a hanyou. I have some of his hanyou powers and then I get my moms miko powers. Anyhow-" Shiia turned toward InuYasha, "- Dad.this is Savina and her mom Catrina." Shiia pointed to each person behind her. "Kagome he's a.a.a.h-hanyou?" Catrina stared at InuYasha s he only glanced at her, "Isn't he dangerous?" "Actually no. I use the word-" Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Don't say it or I'll hit you wretch." InuYasha gazed at Kagome. "All I have to say is one word and he obeys me. Right?" Kagome glared at InuYasha. "I don't have to obey!" InuYasha was now standing next to Kagome taking on a challenge they had perfected so well. "I have control over you!" "NO!"  
  
"NE!"  
  
"NO!" "SIT!" InuYasha was thrusted to the floor head first by the teeth necklace around his neck. Catrina stared in horror as Kagome 'fehed' InuYasha and walked back to the stove to finish making dinner. After a few minutes on the ground, InuYasha stood up and began to shout at Kagome. "WRETCH! WHAT DID I DO? TELL ME OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DAMN HALF BROTHER!" InuYasha bared his claws at Kagome's back. "Be careful of what you say InuYasha.it night come true. Now go back to your chair and behave. Or I'll disappear forever." Kagome calmly stated to InuYasha. "Feh!" InuYasha sulked off to his chair and waited for dinner to be ready. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Dinner is served now." Kagome beamed over the table as everyone stared at the piles of food in front of them, "We got everything from sushi to fried Snow Crab." Kagome pointed to each item, "Plus-" She looked at InuYasha, "-We got ramen." "WOW!" Shiia's eyes lit up as she stared at all of the food, "This looks so great." "Dig in!" Kagome watched everyone pile their plates up with the food that was setting on the table. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Once again thank you Kagome. Dinner was delicious." Catrina bowed at Kagome for the hundurth time. "Please stop it." Kagome blushed as she waved her hand at Catrina to stop what she was doing. Catrina smiled big then turned toward InuYasha, "You're a very nice hanyou. Please take care of dear Kagome. May your love for her grow." Catrina ushered her daughter out of the apartment and closed the door leaving InuYasha speechless. "Shiia it's time for bed." Kagome turned toward her daughter, "Get to your room and call me when you're ready to be tucked in for bed." Kagome ushered her daughter to leave. "Ne mom." Shiia ran down a dark hall that was to her left. After a few silent minutes Shiia bellowed two words, "MOM! READY!!!" "Come on." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled down the hall to Shiia's room. Once they stepped inside InuYasha was flooded with the colour red. He stared and awed the different shades that Shiia's room was dyed in, 'She and I have the same taste at lest. The colour red in my favorite.' InuYasha turned his attention back to Kagome and Shiia. Kagome was now sitting at her daughter's bedside. She had placed the blankets around her daughter and was now singing a small lullaby, "Goodnight.sleep tight-" Kagome's voice was soft and melodically, "-Let the stars watch over you.and may your dreams come true. You are my daughter and love is never blue." Kagome gently kissed Shiia's forehead. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door where InuYasha was standing. From the layers of blankets Kagome heard a small whisper, "Goodnight mommy.goodnight daddy." InuYasha looked at the bed, "Goodnight Shiia." InuYasha followed Kagome out of their daughter's room to Kagome's room. He watched her grab some items then head into another room, but he dared not to follow because of the look she gave him before she entered. After a few minutes Kagome came back out of the room wearing silk pants and a silk tank top. She walked over to her dresser and picked up a brush. InuYasha only watched as she walked over to her bed and sat down. Kagome looked at InuYasha, "So.where's Kikyo?" Kagome began to brush her hair. InuYasha was startled by the question, "Well.um.I told her off." InuYasha looked at Kagome's face. "Tell me. I would like to know." Kagome stopped brushing her hair and smiled at InuYasha. "It started after you left. Kikyo was constitly always at me. She would beg me to everything with her and always wanted me to stay by her side. Finally after the third day of her stupid begging I told Kikyo that I didn't want her near me and I want her to leave me be for good. I hated her and just wanted to be left alone so I could sulk. Well Miroku and Sango heard the leave me alone and sulking part. They left ASAP and Kouga left with them too. Kikyo just looked at me for a bit and then said, 'Fine.if you don't want me then I'll leave forever.' She disappeared as a strange mist passed over. The only person who stayed was Shippou. Even though he knew that I was being a jerk and mean he stayed with me." InuYasha looked up at Kagome. "I see." Kagome placed her hairbrush back onto her dresser. She looked at InuYasha, " Would you like a mat, blank and a pillow to sleep on?" "Ne.that would be nice." InuYasha replied as he watched Kagome take out a few items out of a closet. Kagome handed it to InuYasha and walked over to her lamp. She waited for InuYasha to lay out his bed. After a few minutes she flipped off the light and pulled her blankets back. Kagome pulled herself in her bed and laid down, "Goodnight InuYasha." Kagome whispered. "Goodnight." InuYasha murmured.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: This is a very weird chapter. First I HATE KIKYO! Really. She is just so.so.so evil. I hate her very much. She thinks she's right and always has to have her way. GRRRRRR!!!!! HI KORY!!! BEST BUDDY!!!! Excuse me.um click below to continue. 


	10. Kouga's Sadness

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
AN: Hey Kory! Can you help remember those stupid ser and estoy verbs for Spanish? I can't remember them.  
  
Chapter 10-Kouga's Sadness.  
  
  
  
"Bye mom!" Kagome Waved at her mom as three figures jumped into the bone eater's well. The figures appeared on the other side of the well in seconds, 'This is going to be very interesting when we explain this to everyone.' Kagome climbed out of the well and began to walk back to Kaede's hut. "They should be getting back. I mean look it's getting very late." A small kitsune looked out of the huts door for Kagome, InuYasha and Shiia. "Be patience Shippou." Miroku looked at the kitsune, "They'll be back." "Look! Here they come!" Sango pointed out of the door as Kagome and gang walked up to the hut. Kouga smiled and sighed, 'At lest she's here.' Kouga watched the black haired miko walk into the hut. "We've decided the plans!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat next to Sango. "What plans?" Kouga was clueless about the talk. "She and InuYasha are getting married stupid." Sango muttered to Kouga. Kouga looked at Kagome with shock, "Looks like you won dog turd. You got her." Kouga lowered his eyes and dashed out of the hut. "Excuse me." Kagome dismissed herself and followed after Kouga, "KOUGA!!! KOUGA!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him. Kouga stopped at a tree and sighed. He waited for Kagome to come up to him. When he felt her standing behind him, he spoke up, "I hope you love your wedding. May you be happy and may Shiia grow up strong." Kouga didn't turn around. "Kouga.I know that you are sad and don't like the decision that I chose.but I love InuYasha. Can't you just accept that and be happy for me?" Kagome reached out toward Kouga's shoulder. "Ne Kagome. I am happy for you." Kouga glanced over his shoulder, "It's just that I can't accept that fact." Kouga sighed once more, "May life treat you well Kagome." He sprinted off and never turned back, 'Even though I lost the battle with Kagome.I have not lost the war with love.' Kagome stared at Kouga, who was now getting smaller and smaller as he ran into the distance, 'He is a very, very sad wolf.' The sun was now at noon's peak and was putting a glare on Kouga as he ran away from his problems.  
  
  
  
AN: This is just a chapter to get Kouga away and how he hates the situation. He will not come back at all. Cho! Er sorry.if you put a long line over the "o" then you'll get the Japanese word for "Super". Anyhow click below to continue. 


	11. Wedding Day And A Night Of Questions

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
  
  
Ch. 11-Wedding day and a night of questions.  
  
  
  
"MOM! Are you ready?" Shiia asked her trembling mom. "I think so." Kagome gazed at herself in a small hand mirror that she brought back with her, "Go tell Kaede that I am." Kagome placed the mirror onto a wooded table. "Okay!" Shiia quickly walked out of the house to the town's square. She saw Kaede standing in the middle of the street, "KAEDE!!! MOM SAID SHE WAS READY!!!" Shiia yelled to the old miko. "Fine. Tell ye mom that we're ready up here." Kaede slightly rose her voice so that Shiia could hear. Shiia nodded and went back to Kaede's hut, "Mom their ready too." Kagome sighed, 'This is it.' Kagome smiled to her daughter, "Let's go." Shiia lead Kagome up to the center of the square. There Kagome saw that everyone had arrived. Kagome watched as Shiia turned toward her left to make it clear for Kagome to reach InuYasha. Once Kagome reached InuYasha's side he smiled at her, "You scared?" He whispered as he took her hands. "Shitless." Kagome turned toward InuYasha and quietly replied. Kaede cleared her throat and began to start the long ceremony for the couple. After a few minutes she looked at them, "With this rose wreath I place on top of your joining hands-" Kaede placed a ring of roses that was thorn less and deep red around Kagome's and InuYasha's hands, "-I now pronounce you married." Kaede smiled, "Kiss the bride." InuYasha smiled big and leaned forward. He kissed Kagome deeply, 'This is going to be a new life.' *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What would of happened to you if Shiia was not born?" InuYasha asked Kagome as they watched the bonfire in front of them. "I would of probably gone insane and then became a soulless human to walk around Tokyo." Kagome smiled slightly from the stupid comment. "Okay.how about this one. Would you of came back?" InuYasha stared at his wife. "I don't know.I would of probably stayed in my own time and became plain.dull." Kagome trailed off, 'I would of never came back if Shiia was not born. I would of killed myself.' Kagome sighed and listened to the wind around them rustle the leaves. "What happened to the well?" InuYasha said out of the blue. "When I came back to my time my grandfather nailed the well shut. He said that I should be staying in my time and studying. He wanted me to have a good job that kept me well. He said that he wanted me to be happy." "How did he react to Shiia when she was born?" "He made a BIG face. He said that I was a disgrace to the family. When Shiia was two he died with a evil heart. My mom stuck a hammer in the shed, on one of the shelves hoping that I would find it. I did.in fact everyday, but I was scared that if I opened the well back up and went back to this time you would hate me and act like I didn't exist. I was scared." "What made you change your mind?" "My brother. Sota told me that I had to come back. I had to tell you.even if I was scared to come back." Kagome looked up into InuYasha's face, "And I'm glad that I did." InuYasha now understood why it took many years for Kagome to come back and why he couldn't get threw the well. He returned his gaze back to the fire, 'At lest she is happy now.'  
  
  
  
AN: Short but sweet. The last chapter is next so click below. THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Happily Ever After

I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters on the show. If I did then I would be making a lot of money. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 12-Happily Ever After  
  
  
  
"MOM!" Shiia whispered as she began to shake her mom's arm, "MOM!" "What Shiia?" Kagome muttered into her pillow, 'I've only had three hours of sleep! This better be good!' Kagome opened her eyes slightly and stared at her daughter. "It's morning!" Shiia whispered again. "Feh." Kagome closed her eyes and rolled over, 'It's not even the crack of dawn yet!' Kagome sighed slightly and opened her eyes again. She silently pulled herself off of her bed and dragged her feet as her daughter pulled her to the door of the hut they now lived in. "Look!" Shiia pointed to the sky. From the distance a rosy pink could be seen stretching across the sky as baby fingers reached for a toy. Kagome smiled as she watched the rosy pinks stretch and a dim orange follow its path. "So this is where you two have gone." InuYasha yawned from behind Kagome. He scratched his left ear and let Kagome lean on him. 'Two years ago I would of never came back to this lovely placed.but now." Kagome looked up into her husband's face, 'I would of never dreamt of it.' Kagome turned her attention back to the sunrise, 'This is got to be happily ever after.' 


End file.
